Dead Dreamer
by Rachpop
Summary: She saw what she had feared since opening her eyes again.


The father walked into his daughter's room. Although the sun was high in the sky, she had not yet woken up. She had not woken up in a week. Her father had gone to the library in the nearby town during the morning, yet the only information that he could find was that his daughter was not the only one who has been afflicted with the "forever sleep".

Eventually, the father found an old leather bound book buried deep within the myths section of the library. Inside, the book contained information on legends of different regions. Within, there was a drawing of the Dream Demon feeding off the nightmares of a young child whose parents were in the doorway watching. The father turned the page and saw a drawing of an island with a puddle in the center that was in a crescent shape. Beside the picture of the island was a drawing of a pokémon with crescent shaped wings and a head that looked like a crescent moon. One the next page there was a picture of a green feather, with a description that gave the father the lead he had been praying for. The father, being excited at his find, hurried home with the book to tell his wife what he had found. Within the week, the father had begun the journey to find the feather that would save his daughter.

As her husband was gone, the mother stayed close to her daughter. Every morning, she would open the curtains, and tell the daughter of what the surrounding wild Pokémon had brought to the doorstep. Mostly, the Pokémon would bring things such as Sitrus Berries or Chesto Berries, although the mother had no idea how the Pokémon even found them, as there were no berries plants along the main routes.

At lunch, the mother would clean the room and make sure that the Abra her daughter played with got a chance to visit. At night, the mother would dim the lights, kiss her daughter's forehead, would sit on the edge of the bed, and say, "Tonight I'm reading your favorite story, sweetie. The one about the Queen of Truth and her Knight of Ideals?"

The mother would then proceed to read about the Queen and the Knight, though having different ways of thinking, loved each other and the kingdom. And how they had been cursed to live again and again with the same mindset, and never knowing who the other truly was. This was their eternal punishment for pitting the citizens against each other when they disagreed on how the kingdom should be run, and the destruction of the kingdom that followed shortly after.

As the mother finished reading the book, she would tear up. Her daughter would practically beg her to read this story every night when she was awake, and most nights the mother said no. And now, when she was reading the story her daughter wanted to hear, the mother didn't even know if she could.

One day, the mother received a call from her husband. He was returning to Unova, and he was successful in his search.

The mother was so happy, she picked up the Abra that her daughter was friends with and left the house to go and greet him by the main road.

The absence of the mother left the daughter vulnerable to dream demon that had been plaguing her.

Before her parents return to the house, she was able to open her eyes. She left the bed and went to go and see her father, to hug him and show him that she was awake again and that she was fine and that she was so happy to see him again.

The first one the girl saw was Abra. The girl said hello and Abra looked at her. No, not at her. Through her. Abra stayed in this position for a few minutes and then teleported away. The girl thought nothing of it and moved on to see her family.

As soon as her family was in sight, she started running. Her mom was talking animatedly to her dad, who seemed to be on top of the world. She called to them, but they didn't respond. Then she reached them, and couldn't slowdown in time. She thought she was going to crash into them, and closed her eyes expecting impact.

None came.

She opened her eyes again, and her parents were gone. The daughter began to fear the worst, and turned around to head back home. She saw her parents again, and they were still talking as if they had not seen her.

The daughter followed her parents back home, and saw what she had feared since opening her eyes again. Her own body was still in bed.

* * *

**I still feel bad for that girl in Gen 5**


End file.
